Something Blue
by Ty Riles
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP Harry Potter and his fiance hire a wedding planner for their upcoming wedding, and it is no other than Hermione, who Harry hadn't seen in nine years. Can Hermione remain professional when her feelings for the groom return. Please rr! :-)
1. Perfect

****

A/N: If someone has already done this plot I'm sorry. I've never seen it before so I didn't copy you. Anyway, this story kind of might seem like _The Wedding Planner_, but that's actually not where I got the idea. Weird, huh? So please read and review. It will be greatly appreciated! Ty Riles.

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me, but the wonderful J.K. Rowling. 

****

Something Blue

****

Chapter One

"Perfect."

Hermione Granger, a tall, thin 26-year-old brunette, pushed through the glass door of her London office. She heard the faint tinkle of the bell in the back, shortly followed by her assistant, Baliana Smith's, arrival.

"'Morning Baliana," Hermione said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Good morning!" Baliana announced, almost singing. Hermione smiled, Baliana was always in a perky mood. "Lots of calls today," the secretary continued, "Lots of people are planning for spring weddings."

Hermione was a professional wedding planner and had been for almost four years. Over those years she had planned tons of weddings with the help from Baliana and Hermione's assistant, Tatiana. Hermione had been living right in London since she graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she was seventeen. She missed Hogwarts badly, but most of all missed her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Hermione had seen Ron about three years ago. He looked her up. They stayed in touch and Hermione referred some florists to Ron and his wife when they were planning their wedding.

But Harry was a different story. Hermione didn't know where to contact him and she was sure it was the same case with him. Over the last year at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione had become much closer. Hermione felt something special and was sad to see it end.

"Hermione watch out!" 

Hermione's thoughts were shattered by Baliana's voice. She looked down to see she had managed to pour too much tea. So much that her cup had overpoured onto her sleeve and the table.

"Perfect." Hermione muttered bitterly. She grabbed a napkin and tried to dry herself off. Luckily she was wearing a black sweater.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Harry Potter woke up late on Monday morning. The Quidditch match the night before was rough and had left him beat. He turned himself over and sat up against the pillows just when the double doors of his bedroom opened. In shuffled his fiancé, Jackie Rennin, with a tray full of breakfast foods. Harry's mouth watered as he saw bacon, eggs and pancakes being placed on his lap.

"Apparently you don't care about my calesterol, baby." Harry said laughing. Jackie giggled and sat by his feet on the end of the bed.

"So what did I do to deserve this?" Harry asked, taking a bite of scrambled egg.

Jackie shifted. "Well I know you are tired and...."

"Yeah?"

"Well I was talking to one of my friends this morning, you know Lana." Harry nodded. "She was talking about her wedding two years ago; oh it was just wonderful! Anyway, she said since for our wedding we are expecting more than 300 guests, we should hire a wedding planner." She said all of this very fast, as though she had been practicing.

Harry set down his fork. "Baby, I know you want a nice wedding, and I do too, but we can't spend a fortune."

"Oh I know!" Jackie said, sounding eager. "But a wedding planner helps with a budget and-"

"Fine." Harry said. This made Jackie happy, which in turn made him happy.

***********************************

Hermione felt exhausted. She glanced at her stainless steel desk clock. 5:17 PM. Almost time to go home. All day she had been dealing with an unruly Bride who was particularly picky about her table settings

Hermione was sure she was about to nod off when she heard Baliana's voice over the intercom.

"Hermione, you have a call. Line 1."

Hermione lazily picked up the phone. On the other line was a young woman who introduced herself as Jackie Rennin. Apparently Jackie had heard of Hermione's company from friends and was interested. The two scheduled an appointment for a meeting the next day at noon for lunch. Hermione scribbled down the time and place in her book and clocked out at 5:30. She was somehow able to take a cab home without falling asleep.

***********************************************

"Harry, wear the green sweater. It brings out-"

"My eyes. I know."

Jackie emerged from the bathroom, looking beautiful in a pair of gray chinos and a lavender blouse. She had pinned her short black hair up and secured it with a rhinestone clip.

"Ready to go?"

The two drove down to the Garther Cafe in Harry's expensive black car. After leaving the car with the valet, they took their seats at a round table near the back.

"It's ten past, this isn't a very good first impression." Jackie commented, tapping her silver wristwatch. As though an answer to her comment, their waitresses hurried over.

"A Miss Hermione Granger called for you. She said she is caught in traffic but will arrive momentarily."

Harry, who at that moment had been taking a drink of water, was so shocked by the news; he accidentally spit his water all over his fiance.

"Hermione Granger?!"

"Ack!" 

Jackie jumped up from the table, knocking over her silverware. 

"I'll be right back." She groaned and hurried to the bathroom. Normally, Harry would have apologized profusely for soaking his fiance, but the news that he could be seeing one of his best friends for the first time in nine years in a few moments, sort of overshadowed that.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around, she was standing right there.

"Hermione?"

*******************************************

Hermione couldn't believe that she was looking at Harry Potter. And it sure was him. He still had the messy black hair, bright green eyes (brought out appropriately by a green sweater) and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Hermione was so shocked; she had spilled her bag amongst her feet.

"Let me help you." Harry said quickly, dropping to his knees.

Hermione joined him and the two quickly recollected her things.

After Harry helped her back on his feet he exclaimed, "I can't believe it's you."

"I know!" Hermione said. They both stared at each other for a moment, and then, as though the thought of standing a foot away from each other just sank in, they hugged.

"Good to know you two met." Said a voice behind them. Jackie had emerged, dry. She looked at Harry with an eyebrow raised then turned towards Hermione.

"Hello, you must be Hermione Granger. I'm Jackie Rennin. Pleased to meet you."

"It's a pleasure," Hermione said smiling.

**************************************************

Harry finished off the last bit of his sandwich and leaned back. Jackie was rummaging through her purse for some magazine articles she wanted to show Hermione. Hermione was also, leaning back, smiling slightly at Harry.

Harry couldn't believe how much she had changed. Her once bushy hair was sleek, long and a shiny cinnamon color. She still had her round, brown eyes and beautiful smile. 

"Found it!" Jackie announced, producing a handful of magazine articles.

******************************************************

"So he was your best friend?!" Baliana exclaimed the next day at work. Hermione was sitting on her desk and explaining what had happened. "Was that weird?"

'Kind of. I mean he's getting married! I can't believe it!"

"Oh I see!" Baliana said, grinning. "You've got a thing for him."

"What?" Hermione gasped, trying to sound shocked. Truth was, the news of Harry potter getting married had made her anything but in a celebratory mood. But that wasn't important OR professional, she thought, as she got down to her notes on the Potter's guest list.

****

A/N: Read and review. Hope you liked it. Ty.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me, but the wonderful J.K. Rowling. 


	2. Rome

A/N: I received very pleasing reviews for the first chapter! Thank you to everyone! - Ty Riles

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me, but the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Something Blue

****

Chapter Two

"Rome."

A week after the luncheon, Harry Potter tried desperately to reach Hermione on her cell phone, but it seemed to be turned off. Finally he resorted to using the business number he found on her card. After speaking with her secretary, Harry learned that Hermione was in Rome, Italy over the weekend, attending one of her planned weddings.

Harry sadly hung up the phone and fell onto the couch, defeated. He wanted to talk to Hermione. It had been too long and the quick lunch the week before with Jackie supervising hardly gave the two time to catch up personally.

One more time he tried her cell phone. He was left disappointed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione couldn't believe how beautiful Rome was, and didn't understand why she hadn't traveled there before. The landmarks, houses, food, it was all just amazing.

The Italian-villa wedding went off without a hitch. The bride and groom (both extremely wealthy) were married in a beautiful church, and the reception was held at a ritzy hotel. The couple had even paid for Hermione to stay at the hotel also, which gave her a wonderful view of the city. 

The day after the wedding, Hermione browsed around some shops a bit, before catching her 3 P.M. flight. She packed her suitcase with her things (including her new Italian dress and shoes) and took a black limo to the airport (also arranged by the bride and groom). 

On the plane, Hermione sat beside a 13-year-old girl, who was flying to London from a visit with her grandmother. She was slightly nervous, but Hermione comforted her, though Muggle planes did make her a bit nervous also.

The trip home was not long at all, considering some of the trips Hermione had taken to the United States and South America. All in all, she was very well traveled and was fortunate enough to be exposed to so many different cultures and people.

After landing, a cab took Hermione to her loft apartment in the city. She unpacked her things and checked her answering machine. She had a message from her mother, Mrs. Weasley (who Hermione was still close with), a few co-workers and finally Harry. Hermione froze as she heard his voice in her own apartment:

"Hey Hermione, this is Harry...Potter. Anyway I heard you went to Rome, ah, I hope you had a good trip. I was just wondering if we could..., well just call me when you can."

He listed off his number and the message ended. Hermione squinted, "I was wondering if we could..." she repeated.. If we could what? What was he going to say? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was about six o' clock in the evening in London. Harry emerged from the shower, toweling himself off. He slipped into his boxers, jeans and sweater when he heard the phone ring. To his delight, Hermione was on the other line.

"How was your trip?" He asked.

"Wonderful. Italy is amazing." She answered happily.

"I've heard, Jackie wants to go there for our honeymoon."

Hermione was silent for a moment, then said,

"I got your message." 

Harry grinned, "Good. So, I know this is short notice, but what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Not anymore."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hope you like jazz." Harry Potter said, holding open the club's door for Hermione. He had brought her to a local Jazz club and restaurant for dinner and some catching up. Hermione looked around; people were eating at tables, laughing and enjoying themselves, or up dancing to the jazz music played by the live band. Hermione could believe how perfect this was for her. She spent her whole career, planning classy and elegant weddings, so a comfortable club was just how she wanted to spend her downtime.

"Like it?" Harry asked.

They took a table off to the side, near the window. The two decided to skip the meal and just order appetizers. After the waiter left with their order, Harry leaned in.

"I thought we should catch up."

"I'm so glad we are." Hermione said smiling. 

After finishing off the food, the two went up to a large, red velvet couch in the front of the club. They ordered tea and watched the band play.

They talked about everything. Hermione couldn't believe how much they had to talk about. Half way through the conversation, Harry's cell phone rang.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was Jackie on the other line. She wanted to know where Harry was. Harry sighed and tried to be patient. He had told her that he was going to be out with Hermione before he had even left. She wasn't too happy about this, but didn't argue. Harry checked his watch. It was only 8 P.M. After thankfully hanging up he glanced over at Hermione and wished the night didn't have to end.

A/N: R/R! Ty.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me, but the wonderful J.K. Rowling.


	3. Rosalind Cafe

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again! It was brought to my attention that I tend to use some American words. Whoops! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend or confuse anybody, I'll try to be more careful. Thanks for putting up with me though. I'll try to do my research. Keep reviewing, I LOVE it! - Ty Riles.

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me, but the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

****

SPECIAL NOTE!!!!!: Part of the idea for this chapter was given to me by a reviewer, Sassy. Thanks!

Something Blue

Chapter Three

The Rosalind Cafe

Hermione pushed into her loft Friday afternoon, grocery bags stacked up to her nose. Crookshanks twisted around her feet, causing Hermione to trip and fall to the floor. She propped herself on her knees and scratched behind her cat's ears. Crookshanks purred happily. 

After collecting the scattered produce and snack foods from her floor, Hermione checked her messages and sorted through her mail. Harry Potter's voice once again found itself on her machine. This time, the message asked Hermione to meet him at Rosalind Cafe at 5 P.M. 

Hermione glanced at her range clock; it was a few minuets past four. She had a few more things to do for work, including a conference call, before she could leave. She dialed Harry's home number, and got his machine. Hermione left a quick message, asking Harry to meet her at 6 o' clock instead.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jackie Rennin slipped off her heels as soon as she came home Friday evening. An empty driveway told her Harry wasn't home yet, as she had pulled in. This struck her odd, it was half past five, and he was usually home before that. She was about to pick up the phone and call him, when she noticed some messages on the machine. She hit the correct button and listened closely, hoping to hear from her fiance.

Harry had indeed left a message, saying he was going straight from work to a cafe to meet a friend. Jackie shrugged and was just about to switch off the machine when she heard another message, the last one, was from her wedding planner.

"Hey Harry its Hermione. I won't be able to meet you at five because I still have some things to do for work, but I see you at the Rosalind Cafe at six? Bye, see you soon."

Jackie frowned. What was going on with these two? She wondered. This would be the third time they've seen each other in one week. Yes, she understood that they were friends at that...school (Jackie was a Muggle, though her sister, Jenny, was a witch, so she knew about Hogwarts). The whole situation made Jackie very uncomfortable. She erased the last message. And picked up the phone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry Potter's cell phone rang from his pocket. It was Jackie on the other line.

"Oh hi dear." Harry said. He sat up on the Rosalind Cafe's little couch. It was nearly quarter to six and there was still no sign of Hermione.

"Hello darling," Jackie said happily. "I got your message."

"Good."

"Hermione Granger left a message too."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, sound a bit too interested for Jackie's taste. "What'd she say?"

"She couldn't make your little get-together."

"Oh."

"Why don't you come home darling?" Jackie asked.

"Coming."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was ten past six when Hermione rushed into the Rosalind Cafe. She quickly pushed her long, brown hair out of her eyes and looked around for Harry. He was nowhere to be seen. She decided that her watch may be fast and took a seat to wait for him.

It was 7:30 when Hermione would finally admit to herself that she had been stood up. Harry wasn't coming. She grabbed her coat and purse and was about to stand up when she heard a voice beside her.

"This seat taken?" 

Hermione looked up. A man, about her age was standing near the couch. He had short dreadlocks, falling into his deep brown eyes. He looked so familiar that Hermione had to stare at him for a few moments before it registered.

"Dean? Dean Thomas!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry Potter weaved through traffic. He pulled into the Lilac Club, a ritzy, member-only restaurant. Inside, a man took Harry's Jacket and Jackie's fur wrap. Harry laughed as he thought about what Hermione would say if she knew Jackie was wearing real animal fur. She wouldn't be too happy about it. 

"What's so funny?" Jackie asked, as they were seated.

Harry shrugged, "Nothing." He looked over his menu, "What do you want dear, pick anything you want." They both order the pasta special and a bottle of wine. Harry poured two glasses and handed one to his fiance. The both lifted up their glasses and clinked them together.

"To us."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hermione, how are you?" Dean Thomas asked, sitting beside her. He set down his mug on the table in front of them.

"Dean Thomas. I haven't seen you since school!"

"I know! So what have you been up too?"

"Well, I own my own business now. Wedding planning. I love it." She answered, taking a sip of tea.

Dean smiled, "You know I always thought you'd be a teacher."

They talked for a while. Dean explained that he was working for the Ministry of Magic. He lived in London also, not too far from Hermione.

"So what finds you here?" He asked.

"I was supposed to meet Harry here at six, but he never showed."

"Harry Potter?" Dean said, frowning. "That doesn't seem like him. Well if you are not doing anything now, there's going to be a show down at the Theater. My sister gave me two tickets if you want to go."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After dinner, Harry and Jackie headed down to the local Theater for a show. They took V.I.P. seats in a floor box near the stage. Harry looked over the program while Jackie touched up her makeup.

"Oh hey look, there's Hermione Granger." Jackie said casually, powdering her nose.

Harry looked up quickly, dropping the program to the floor. True enough, there was Hermione, taking seats in the third row, with a familiar man behind her. Harry recognized him as former classmate, Dean Thomas. Harry bit his lip, had Hermione cancelled on him his afternoon to go out with Dean?

****

A/N: It's all about the answering machine. Read and review. Ty R.

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me, but the wonderful J.K. Rowling.


End file.
